


ARDIENDO

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 130
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Pensamientos de Zeno mientras está ardiendo después de haber salvado a Tao.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Insisto, este fanfic tiene SPOILER del capítulo 130 del manga. Si no lo habéis leído, ya esta disponible en español en la página de Facebook “Akatsuki no Yona Latino”.  
> Este fanfic lo escribí justo después de leer el manga en inglés, pero me decidí a no publicarlo hasta que saliera una traducción en español por no adelantar nada a los lectores españoles.  
> Espero que os guste.

Zeno mantuvo firmemente agarrado el pilar que estaba sosteniendo, a pesar de estar literalmente en llamas. De hecho ahora mismo solo se le podía definir como una antorcha humana.

Todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era fuego y escombros. Era consciente de que lo que quedaba de la estructura del edificio solo se mantenía en pie por el pilar que él aún estaba manteniendo erguido a la fuerza. Así que no podía soltarlo, no debía soltarlo. Aún no estaba seguro de si todos habrían tenido tiempo suficiente para salir del edificio. Tenía que aguantar un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Lo único que le mantenía firmemente en su sitio era la determinación y la fuerza de voluntad que había desarrollado a lo largo de los siglos. Estaba bastante seguro de que muy pocas personas serían capaces de mantenerse agarrando casi literalmente un clavo ardiendo como estaba haciendo él. Pero precisamente porque esto era algo que solo él podía hacer, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que resistir. Esa era precisamente su fuerza, resistir. Así que apretó los dientes y se obligó a esperar inmóvil en medio de ese infierno.

Su sanación era agónicamente lenta. Su carne se quemaba, luego sus escamas comenzaban a salir, pero antes de que estas tuvieran tiempo de cubrir por completo su piel el fuego volvía a atacar calcinando una vez más su piel recién sanada. Una y otra vez se quemaba, se sanaba y volvía a quemarse. Y así una y otra y otra vez. Su poder en vez de beneficiarle le estaba asegurando una lenta e interminable tortura, aunque ¿acaso alguna vez había sido de otra forma? Ante estos pensamientos Zeno sonrió sarcásticamente a su pesar mientras se esforzaba por seguir contando mentalmente los segundos que pasaban, en un intento por mantener la noción del tiempo en ese infierno. Otra útil costumbre que había adquirido para estas situaciones a lo largo de los siglos.

Finalmente consideró que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que todos hubieran escapado de las llamas, salvo él claro está. Misión cumplida.

El dragón soltó un suspiro de alivio que fue casi inmediatamente interrumpido con un nuevo quejido de dolor cuando su carne recién sanada comenzó a calcinarse una vez más.

Muy bien. ¿Ahora qué hacía? Podía abandonar su posición y tratar de salir de allí, teniendo muchas probabilidades de que el edificio se le derrumbara encima y así tener que permanecer sepultado bajo los escombros hasta que el fuego se apagara y pudiera utilizar el poder completo de sus escamas para abrirse camino fuera. O simplemente permanecer donde estaba y esperar igualmente a que el fuego se extinguiera por sí solo.

Ambas opciones eran bastante parecidas si tenía en cuenta que de todos modos lo más probable era que tuviera que esperar a que el fuego se extinguiera o simplemente no le quedara nada más por quemar, terminando su agonía. La verdad era que cualquiera de las dos le serviría. Le resultaba indiferente ya que a estas alturas un poco de tortura más o menos no marcaba la diferencia. No importaba.

El dragón amarillo cerró los ojos y simplemente se resignó a su suerte, perdiéndose en su agonía.

-¡Zeno!

Un grito ahogado por el crepitar de las llamas llegó hasta él. El dragón volvió a abrir ampliamente los ojos, levemente incrédulo pero aún así seguro de que había oído bien. Pero después de la sorpresa inicial sonrió de lado.

Claro. Daba igual cuál opción escogiera, pero solo en el caso de que hubiera seguido solo. La verdad era que ahora solo tenía una opción posible.

El dragón amarillo soltó el pilar incandescente que había estado sosteniendo, y este calló con un golpe sordo contra el suelo. La estructura del edificio crujió en protesta, pero afortunadamente se mantuvo en su sitio. Al menos por ahora. Debía darse prisa.

Zeno se obligó a caminar, poniendo torpemente un pie delante del otro. Sus miembros apenas le respondían, obviamente su sanación estaba perdiendo en velocidad frente a la intensidad de las llamas. Si seguía así mucho tiempo más terminaría tan consumido como su ropa, de la que solo quedaban algunos jirones chamuscados.

Al ser consciente de eso, redobló sus esfuerzos en avanzar lo más rápido posible. Tenía que apresurarse. Porque estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía los imprudentes compañeros que ahora tenía terminarían saltando a las llamas para salvarle, a pesar de ser conscientes de que Ouryuu era inmortal, solo para ahorrarle el sufrimiento. Si solo supieran…

-No tenéis de qué preocuparos – comenzó a murmurar Zeno -. Si pudiera morir así de fácil… Yo no… habría sufrido tanto…

Sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue el crepitar de las llamas y el sonido de varios escombros derrumbándose. No había nadie que pudiera oírle, aunque en realidad era mejor así.

Zeno sonrió levemente a pesar del dolor y siguió avanzando, siguió avanzando. Paso a paso, paso a paso. Rápido, más rápido.

A pesar de su determinación, sus miembros cada vez le respondían menos y su sufrimiento estaba alcanzando nuevas cotas de dolor que resultaban ya casi insoportables incluso para él. Llegó un punto en el que casi llegó a perder la conciencia de si mismo, solo tenía la apremiante necesidad de seguir avanzando y salir de allí, o si no simplemente morir en ese mismo momento y que terminara su agonía.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así ni mucho menos. Durante una época de su vida solo había experimentado esos sentimientos. Una y otra y otra vez. Desesperado por poner fin a su existencia, de todas las formas posibles, sufriendo, agonizando, sin descanso… Estaba bastante seguro de que en varias ocasiones también se había quemado así, calcinándose interminablemente, puede que hasta que solo quedaran sus cenizas. La verdad era que no lo recordaba bien, los detalles estaban difusos, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento ni por qué motivo había abandonado finalmente sus tendencias autodestructivas. Aunque una parte de él le decía que era mejor así, que esa oscura época permaneciera enterrada en lo más profundo de su mente. Solo le quedó la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciese, Ouryuu no moriría. Nunca. Terminó resignándose a ello e incluso estar en paz con este hecho. Simplemente era así y tenía que aceptarlo.

Sin embargo en momentos como este, en los que el dolor era tan intenso que no podía pensar en otra cosa, esas emociones que creía superadas volvían a emerger. Solo quería que terminara, ponerle fin a todo. Morir, lo que fuera. Solo que terminara por favor. Alguien, los dioses, el diablo, quien fuera. Solo quería que alguien le pusiera fin a esto. Aunque sabía que nadie vendría, que nadie le ayudaría, que sus ruegos ni siquiera serían escuchados. No podía dejar de desearlo. Por favor, alguien. ¡Ayuda!

De repente tuvo la sensación de que el infierno a su alrededor se apagaba. La novedosa e indudablemente agradable sensación, a pesar de que era consciente de que su cuerpo aún estaba incandescente y en carne viva, le hicieron exhalar el aire que aún quedaba en sus pulmones por el alivio y simplemente se dejó caer completamente desmadejado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ni siquiera podía pensar en nada mientras solo se esforzaba en seguir respirando el aire fresco que estaba entrando en sus pulmones antes llenos de humo. También su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse adecuadamente y el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Eso le hizo sentirse aliviado, pero no fue solo eso. Había algo más, o más bien alguien más.

Alguien estaba abrazándole, sosteniéndole. Él se había agarrado a la ropa de esa persona inconscientemente en medio de su dolor, como un niño desesperado buscando refugio. De seguro el fuerte agarre del dragón debía resultar incluso doloroso, pero esa persona no le apartó y permaneció a su lado.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder un poco más, el dragón amarillo fue capaz de pensar en lo extraña que le resultaba la esta situación. Normalmente nadie acudía a sus ruegos, nadie venía a ofrecerle ayuda ni consuelo como estaba haciendo esta persona. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué a pesar de que no podía recordar que nunca nadie viniera en su auxilio se sentía tan nostálgico? Esta agradable y reconfortante calidez. ¿Quién…?

Según iba volviendo más a sus sentidos, Zeno sintió algo más. Alguien le estaba llamando insistentemente, decía su nombre una y otra vez. Una mujer. Su tono era obviamente de preocupación. También escuchó un llanto. Alguien estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? Pero sobre todo había luces. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos cerrados, todo estaba lleno de luces muy intensas. Blanca, azul, verde. Estaban cerca, le rodeaban, y a pesar de que le deslumbraban se sentía tan bien. ¿Sus hermanos? No, habían muerto. Por eso quería morir para reunirse con ellos. Pero entonces…

En ese momento lo recordó. Las nociones que había perdido en medio de la temporal locura que le había invadido durante su tortura en ese infierno volvieron a él.

Después de su larga espera se había reunido con el nuevo Hiryuu y con los descendientes de sus antiguos hermanos dragones. También estaban el muchacho y la bestia del trueno. No era lo mismo que siglos atrás, obviamente ellos no eran los mismos. Pero aún así estaba disfrutando viajando con ellos, se encontró comenzando cada día con ilusión en vez de con tedio, sonriendo porque realmente se sentía feliz, disfrutando de la calidez del contacto con otras personas, saboreando las comidas aunque no las necesitara para saciar su apetito, hablando en tercera persona por costumbre y no porque temía olvidar su nombre… Tantas cosas que no esperaba volver a experimentar o sentir. Simplemente… viviendo el día a día sin preguntarse por qué seguía existiendo en este mundo. Sí, finalmente viviendo. Viviendo de verdad.

Con estos pensamientos en mente y la certeza de que estaba rodeado por aquellos a los que ahora consideraba su familia y lo más parecido a un hogar que había tenido en siglos, Zeno se relajó, finalmente sin dolor, y simplemente se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

Sorprendentemente, su último pensamiento consciente fue que se alegraba de estar vivo. Por primera vez se alegró de que la muerte no hubiera podido alcanzarle, de que no hubiera acudido a sus desesperados ruegos. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente… realmente deseó seguir viviendo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Después de leer el capítulo 130 realmente necesitaba escribir esto. Ha sido totalmente impulsivo y hacía mucho tiempo que la inspiración no me golpeaba de esta manera. ¿Por qué el sufrimiento de Zeno es el catalizador de mi inspiración? Me siento una mala persona TToTT  
> Ver a Zeno totalmente calcinado y aún así esforzándose en salir de las llamas solo para que sus compañeros no se lastimaran intentando salvarle, además de verle luego aferrándose a Yona desesperadamente mientras sufría la agonía de su regeneración. Se me saltaban las lágrimas y solo quería meterme de cabeza en el manga para abrazarle. Mi único consuelo era que Yona lo estaba haciendo por mí. Mi pobre bebé inmortal sufriendo tanto, necesita más amor.  
> Necesitaba expresar lo que había sentido con este capítulo, y me ha gustado hacerlo tratando de ponerme en el lugar de Zeno e imaginándome lo que él podría estar sintiendo y pensando. En el manga se han centrado mucho en el resto del grupo, pero no tanto en nuestro dragón inmortal. De todos modos también he escrito un fanfic de este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Yun y luego él hablando con Zeno después de que todo hubiera pasado. También lo publicaré pronto.  
> Una curiosidad. El título de este fanfic “ARDIENDO”, es en contraposición a otro fanfic que escribí hace tiempo sobre los sentimientos de Zeno llamado “CONGELADO”. “CONGELADO” terminaba con un Zeno desesperanzado y que miraba con temor e incertidumbre al futuro; sin embargo en “ARDIENDO”, a pesar del dolor que sufre, acaba encontrando esperanza y consuelo e incluso mira al futuro con optimismo. A los que no hayáis leído “CONGELADO” os animo a hacerlo para que veáis la diferencia, aunque en realidad los dos fanfics son totalmente independientes. Simplemente me acordé de “CONGELADO” cuando terminé este fanfic y no pude evitar llamar a este “ARDIENDO”, que de hecho le venía como anillo al dedo, para marcar el contraste.  
> En fin, ya no divago más. Espero que os haya gustado, y os animo a estar al pendiente de mis próximos fanfics y traducciones. Últimamente me estoy esforzando por publicar algo nuevo cada domingo como mínimo.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
